Charlie B. Barkin
Charlie Barkin is a German Shepherd and the main protagonist of All Dogs go to Heaven, ''its sequel, its TV series, and ''An All Dogs Christmas Carol. Personality Charlie is said to have "the brain of a con man, but the heart of a marshmallow", in the first film, he starts off roguish, charming, money hungry, & menacing, (but not as malicious as Carface) & he isn't well known for doing much good deeds, but because he's a dog (since dogs are naturally good & loyal like what Annabelle said before) he was allowed into heaven. But he really doesn't mean harm as he really does have a very caring, compassionate side, & starts warming up more when spending time with Anne-Marie, even going far as to sacrificing his own life for hers. In the second film, tv series & Xmas special, he becomes more laid back & friendlier than in the first film, but is still scheming & mischievous as well as selfish & lazy at times, as he would rather ignore his responsibilities just to goof off, but when it comes to his friends well being, he always comes around & makes up for his mischief. Biography Charlie's early life is unknown. He was born to an unseen mother and father at some unspecified date. At some point in his childhood, he ran away from home and after that, his parents never saw their son again. He later met Itchy when he was well into his teens and the two became friends.but im lieying Appearance Charlie's appearance in the first film is somewhat different compared to his other appearances. He is a German Shepherd-Collie mix, he appears older, lankier & slightly shaggier. his fur is light brown while his belly is a light tan. He has dark brown ears, his right ear has 2 holes in the lope, while his left ear always leans down. his hair is always ruffled, & has a big, dark brown spot that starts from his head, all the way down to his back side. His tail is long & shaggy, his left cheek has a mole on it, his snout, & around his eyes is dark brown, his nose is a spicy brown, & it seems he has 2 small whiskers sticking out near the right side of his nose. throughtout the rest of the franchise, he appears younger, the mole on his cheek, & the 2 whiskers near his nose is gone, his fur is lighter, & the long spot on his head going down to his backside is now a slightly lighter brown but is still no less dark ( including his snout, & around his eyes ). ''All Dogs Go to Heaven'' Charlie is first seen escaping from a pound with the help of Itchy, his best friend. using a drill to dig him out, they get caught and chased by the guards but luckily escapes and returns to an abandoned ship turned casino for dogs, and celebrates his return with the others. After Killer discovers them he informs Carface that Charlie is back afterwards Carface has a new plan he talks with Charlie about the partnership saying they should split it up during the Mardi Gras they get Charlie drunk. Itchy (after overhearing Carface's plan from Killer) tries to warn him but before he could, Killer takes Charlie to the dock of the river and Carface runs his car down which hits Charlie knocking him into the river Charlie soon finds himself flying through space to a golden gate where he meets Annabelle, the Whippet who tells him that he is in heaven at first Charlie is pleased but when he hears that hes been murdered by Carface he gets angry and plots revange and he is introduced to a watch which held his life but stopped after he died, and is not allowed to wind it back up. He sneaks the watch from Annabelle, (distracing her with singing) and winds it which sends him flying out of heaven and back to the dock of the river. As he recuperates, he hears Annabelle's warning that he can never return to heaven again, instead he will be sent to hell if his watch stops once more, but he ignores the warning and closes the watch. He meets with Itchy at their home, and tells him his plan in order to get even with Carface, also pondering over how his bussiness is going up without Charlie there being the brains of the whole operation. He and Itchy enter Carfaces basement and see that he has a little orphan girl named Anne Marie who has the gift of talking to animals (which is revealed to be the secret behind Carface's success). When Carface and Killer leave the room he and Itchy enters and takes Anne Marie to the junkyard and reads her stories as well as promising to help her find a family. The next day he takes her to a horse race where they win their bet. As time goes on, they raised enough money from gambling, and finally gets his own casino. Anne Marie fed up with Charlie's gambling attempts to leave but Charlie stops her agreeing to help the less fortunate (which he also promised her as well as helping her to find a family). He takes her to an old church where we meet Flo and her puppies and have a pizza party but soon Anne Marie discovers that Charlie stole a wallet from a couple they met at the horse race. During that night Charlie has a nightmare of going to hell, but is relieved when he finds that it was only a nightmare. He goes upstairs to find Anne Marie but learns from one of the puppies that she left to return the wallet to the couple. He finds her enjoying some waffles and tricks her into following him buy faking sick. He later takes her on a trip in the street but is ambushed by Carface and Killer who shoots at him with a ray gun but can't kill him due to his watch. They escape hiding in an abandoned building, and falls into a sewer underneath losing his watch in the process. They are then captured by native rats who attempt to feed them to a giant witch doctor alligator known as King Gator. When trying to eat Charlie, he lets out a huge howl which impresses the gator and releases him from his cage and Anne Marie's (but she develops a sickness after falling in the water). After singing with King Gator and befriending him, Charlie takes Anne Marie back to the church and meets an injured Itchy and he tells him that Carface destroyed the casino and that he is in loved with the girl and Charlie tells Itchy that he is only using Anne Marie after Anne Marie hears it she runs off into the storm but Carface captures her and Charlie enters the ship to save her but is attacked by Carfaces thugs and howls and King Gator swims towards Carfaces ship destroying it and rescueing Charlie and Anne Marie during the fight King Gator head butts the wall and Carface falls into the water and King Gator chases Carface and eats him off screen and when Anne Marie falls into the water Charlie attemps to save her but when his watch stops ticking he pushes her out of the destroying ship and dies and is damned to hell but the HellHound asscorts him to Anne Maries new home and he apologizing for using her outside the HellHound targets the city beckoning Charlie to hell but a star from heaven destroys the HellHound and enters the room and Annabelle tells Charlie that he can come home now and he says goodbye to Anne Marie and Itchy and returns to heaven and sees Carface using the watch to return and Charlie tells the audience that he will be back ''All Dogs Go to Heaven 2'' In the sequel, Charlie grows weary of Heaven and after meeting Itchy again (who dies from choking on a drumstick) he shows him around heaven to which Itchy takes an instant liking to, but Charlie explains (in song) that he wishes to return to earth where all the action is, also noting that he feels something's missing. After Annabelle reveals that gabriel's horn went missing, Charlie desides to use that as a way of going back to earth, he convinces Annabele to let him find the horn and she agrees to sending a reluctant Itchy with him. Once on earth, Charlie instantly drops his search for the horn and goes to a bar for dogs much to Itchy's dismay. When they get there they find out that they can't interact with the living sense they're ghost. Although distraught he soon falls in love with a beautiful Irish Setter name Sasha after watching her sing at the bar. They meet Carface there who reveals that he can interact with the living using a magic collar. Charlie wanting to meet Sasha goes with Carface to meet Red (unaware that he is actually a hellcat, wanting to use Charlie to uptain the horn and use it to imprison all dogs and rule the world). After being given their collars, Charlie and Itchy follows Sasha (after chasing her away from the bar) to an abandoned backyard, where he they meet an 8 year old runaway named David. David believes that Charlie is his guardian angel and has come to help him accomplish a dream of being a street performer at Easy Street. Charlie is all for helping David much to Sasha's chargin. Gallery Charlie.gif char_17435.jpg|Charlie Barkin in All Dogs go to Heaven Trivia *His character is similar to Rover Dangerfield who was once a casino ower. *His family is unknown but in the second film, mentions his unseen mother and father. Category:Article stubs Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Singing Characters Category:All Dogs go to Heaven Characters Category:Dogs Category:Antiheroes Category:German characters Category:Deceased characters